Inheritance with some modifications
by Commander Fox
Summary: I took "How I think Inheritance should have gone" deleted it, took it's beginning, and added on. This is not done though. Can anyone tell me how to add to a published story. This story starts in Dras-Leona


How Inheritance should have gone.

Eragon sprinted through the tunnels under Dras-Leona. He could hear the light footsteps of Wryden, and Arya accompanied by the heavier footsteps of Angela racing behind in an effort to stay in front of the soldiers. The soldiers cries for blood, and gore only sped up Eragon's pace. Suddenly the passageway slanted upward, and about fifty yards in front was the exit.

" I see the exit" Eragon yelled, as he turned around. The others acknowledged the fact too. Putting on a burst of speed Eragon cleared the distance in a few seconds and shot out into the poor district of Dras-Leona. A few people looked at the group strangely, but none tried to stop them.

"Come" Arya said" We must reach the gates if the Varden are to have any hope of taking the city."

"You're right on that" muttered Eragon, who then sent a mental shout into the surrounding area. _Saphira! Tell Nasuada that we will have the gates open in a few minutes. _

_Okay, but little one but stay away from the palace. I want to break something, and that is the biggest object here._ With that she cut the connection, and Eragon heard an earsplitting roar from the Varden's camp. Through the houses Eragon saw a massive blue form rise above, and into the sky. Shooting out of the dingy alley, Eragon made a sharp turn and saw the looming gate of Dras-Leona ahead of them. The only thing in between, was a Rider. Murtagh drew Zar'roc, and pointed it at him.

" This time you will lose brother, and I will take you to Uru'baen."

With that he charged, and swung at Eragon. Bending back Eragon saw Zar'roc's red blade pass mere inches above his head. Slamming his hands onto the grimy floor, Eragon back flipped, letting his boots slam into Murtagh's chin. Eragon heard a loud crack, and Murtagh slammed into a wooden house, that collapsed on him. Drawing Brisingr, Eragon warily stepped forward one step at a time, and prodded it with Brisingr. The building exploded, revealing a very, bruised, bloody, and angry Murtagh. He had a deep gash that went from his leg to waist, and one that went from his right shoulder to his wrist.

"You will pay for that trick Eragon, you shall pay in blood." Murtagh stepped forward, the staggered, until he was within swinging reach of Eragon. Murtagh swung Zar'roc, and it was easily countered with Brisingr. Then again, and again, and again, it wasn't until Murtagh nearly lost his grip on Zar'roc that Eragon realized the extent of his injuries. With that, he step sided Murtagh's clumsy blow, and did, in Eragon's eyes the cruelest thing possible. He brought Brisingr in an arch around Murtagh's back, and sliced open his scar. Murtagh howled, and his eyes seemed to literally shine with pain. Eragon stepped back in horror, as it was almost identical to the sound Glaedr, and Oromis had made. Blood sheeted down Murtagh's back, as he dropped Zar'roc, and fell onto his knees. Then another howl ripped the air, as Thorn dove below the buildings, and picked up Murtagh, and Zar'roc. Before leaving however, he looked at Eragon with one-hatred filled ruby eye, as if to say _this is not over hatchling_, then flew over the walls.

"Eragon we must open the gate!" Arya's voice snapped Eragon out of shock. After witnessing Murtagh's defeat, all the soldiers had dropped their weapons and fled, allowing the group to reach the guardhouse without resistance. Arya bolted in, pulled the lever to open the gate, and in on swift stroke sliced it off with her sword. Not a moment to soon, for the Varden then unleashed their war horns, and began marching into the city. The next three or so, hours were a blur. Eragon was soon surrounded by Blodhgarm, and the other elves, as they marched through the city. Eragon was astounded that he had been oblivious to the fact that Saphira, had been tearing apart the palace during

his duel with Murtagh. The only remains, was the fiery shell of the collapsed building.

The Varden was celebrating all the way through the evening, and some into the night. Eragon had shared some mead with Roran, but otherwise he had just retired to his tent.

_Saphira don't you think that you have had enough mead? What if Murtagh attacks during the night? Then you will be completely incapacitated._

_Fine little one, but if we win this war, you will owe me at least five barrels. _Eragon chuckled at that. _Fine, but not before got it?_

_Fine._ Saphira grumbled._ Since nobody is killing us, I will take a nap. Don't wake me unless we are under attack._ With that Eragon heard some wing beats, and a loud thump outside his tent. It was almost midnight, when Eragon heard a light tap on his tent post. He almost had Brisingr out of its sheath when he realized it was Arya.

" Come in' he said, as Arya ducked under the tent cavanas. Her sword was at her side, and the death spear Niernen strapped to her back instead of her bow.

" So why are you here?" Eragon asked curiously.

" I noticed that you were not at the celebrations, so I was wondering where you were, and I came looking for you."

"Well I have been here the entire time meditating" Eragon explained" well meditating, and talking with Saphira.

" Eragon the reason other than to find you was-A roar shattered the night, accompanied by wing beats. They were not Saphira's. Thorn, and Murtagh were attacking. Eragon ran outside, with Arya loping beside him. He could see the shape of Thorn circling above. However as they turned the corner they found a devastating sight. A battle scarred Murtagh dragging Nasuada away. When he saw them, his yes filled with livid hatred and contempt. He slammed the pommel of Zar'roc on Nasuada's forehead, knocking her unconscious. Then he raised his hand and Thorn dropped out of the sky and picked them up in his right foreleg. Eragon ran foreword, but they had risen just out of reach. As he fell he saw Arya race under Thorn, jump on a pile of crates, and soar between Thorn's forelegs, with Niernen her hand. Eragon suddenly understood what she was doing. Before she could stab Thorn Murtagh alerted him and Thorn closed his other foreleg around her arm. Arya cried out in pain, and dropped Niernen. Eragon watched petrified as the spear sailed down and hit the ground with a solid_ Thump_. When he looked up he nearly fainted. Arya and Murtagh were battling under Thorn. As he watched Arya played her sword in a circle, and sliced part of Thorn's foreleg. Thorn grunted in pain, and accidentally dropped Nasuada; She fell, and luckily landed on a tent. However something fell on top of her. Eragon ran forward to look at it, and fear seeped into every bit of his body. It was Arya's sword. His head snapped up, and he saw Murtagh slam his sword's pommel onto Arya's forehead. She crumpled, and Thorn flapped twice, before disappearing in a blast of blood-red light. Arya was captive of the Empire, again.


End file.
